To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access(NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Generally, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a voice service while securing activity of a user. However, the mobile communication systems are extending their fields from a voice service to a data service. At present, the mobile communication system has been developed to provide a high-speed data service. However, since the current mobile communication systems that are providing services suffers from a resource shortage phenomenon and do not meet a user demand for higher-speed services, there is a need for a more developed mobile communication system. To meet the requirement, standardizations for long term evolution (LTE) in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as one system that is being developed as next-generation mobile communication systems are in progress. The LTE is a technology of implementing fast packet based communication having a transmission rate up to 100 Mbps or so.
At this time, the LTE supports packet switch (hereinafter, referred to as PS)-based communication and does not support CS-based communication. The CS-based communication is a scheme for exchanging voice signals by establishing a communication line between an origination and a destination, and can be used for voice communication. Therefore, when the terminal needs to perform voice communication, the LTE system may use a method for connecting a terminal to systems (UTRAN, GERAN) supporting a CS scheme to provide a voice service by the CS scheme (hereinafter, it can be expressed as providing a CS service). This is called CS Fallback (hereinafter, referred to as CSFB).
However, if a radio resource connection with a base station is disconnected before being connected to the system supporting the CS scheme after the terminal requests the CSFB, the problem in that the base station to which the terminal is newly connected cannot identify whether or not the CSFB request is made and thus the CSFB procedure requested by the terminal is delayed may arise.